Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman
Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman is the eleventh episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twenty-fifth episode overall in the series. Premise En route to a rock festival, the gang runs into Simple Plan. As both their vans are wrecked they have to spend the night at a nearby ghost town. And worse yet it soon becomes obvious that something invisible is out to get Simple Plan. And even worse for Velma, Gibby Norton is also present in the ghost town. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Invisible Madman/Zeke, Jack, Gibby, & Eve Suspects Culprits Locations * Montreal, Canada ** Huntersville *** Inn *** Diner *** Hunter Computer Labs *** Bank *** Eve De La Faye's home *** Garage *** WcCraken *** Jakect *** Boidog Jack's Sled Rentals *** Beauty Salon *** Music festival Notes/trivia * This episode is used to pay homage to the styles of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, where celebrity guest stars in animated form help the gang solve cases. * This is the first episode of the Scooby-Doo franchise, where all the suspects had a hand in wearing the monster costume. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * While Shaggy, Scooby, Seb, and David are exploring the bank, David and Seb's voices get switched. The Invisible Madman then attacks, and their voices go back to normal. * Right after David gets kidnapped by the Invisible Madman the scene changes to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Pierre, and Chuck, who are following the Invisible Madman's footprints. However, in the first wide shot of the group walking, Chuck is not there. Instead, David, who was just kidnapped in the previous scene, is there instead. After a few close ups of Fred and Velma talking, David is no longer in the wide shot and Chuck is back. * It is never explained how the Invisible Madman was able to kidnap Jeff, who is quite physically fit, and take him to the bank vault without there being any signs of a struggle, without anyone noticing, and without leaving any sort of tracks behind in the snow that lead to bank. * Had the foursome been successful, they would have kidnapped all the members of Simple Plan, locked them in the bank vault, and left to go to the music festival, where they planned to take Simple Plan's place. Festivals generally last a few days. The band was locked in a bank vault, which generally don't contain air holes. Five adult males in a vault that size would likely last about 1 day at most. In other words, had the foursome been successful, all five members of Simple Plan would have suffocated. ** And even if there happened to be a means for airflow in this particular bank vault for whatever reason, from what can be seen in the episode, the foursome did not leave any food or water for the band, nor did they leave any blankets or any other ways for the band to stay warm. This means that Simple Plan would have spent multiple days locked in a bank vault without access to food, water, or any way to keep themselves warm. Even if they survived the ordeal, by the time they were rescued or released they would have been in serious condition. * It is never revealed whether or not Zeke, Jack, Gibby, and Eve will be arrested or face any sort of consequences for their crimes. * The electrical shock Zeke receives at the end of the final chase would have killed him in real life. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released June 7, 2007. Quotes }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes